The present invention relates to a holder for a beverage container, for example a beaker, a cup, a can and the like.
Such holders are known in an almost incomprehensibly large number of designs. Such known holders have a holding element with an insertion opening for the insertion of the beverage container. Furthermore, the holders have a slideway guidance means with which the holding element is guided so as to be displaceable back and forth between a non-use position and a use position. In the non-use position the holding element is usually recessed in, for example, the dashboard of a motor vehicle. In the use position, the holding element projects out of the dashboard so that the insertion opening is accessible and a beverage container can be inserted and removed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a holder for a beverage container which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art, and more particularly makes good use of an installation space.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent herein after, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated in that the holding element of the holder according to the invention is curved in an arc in a displacement direction and its slideway guidance means is constructed in the form of an arcuate guidance means. The holding element of the holder according to the invention is displaceable in an arc in the direction of its curved shape from the non-use position into the use position and vice versa. It is possible, but not necessary, for the curved shape of the holding element to correspond to the curvature of a path described by the holding element during its displacement.
As a result of the arcuate construction of the holding element and its arcuate displacement movement, the holding element during its displacement circumscribes a chamber which can be utilized as a compartment, for example, for the storage of small articles, for the installation of switches, instruments etc., or for the accommodation of an ash tray, a coin tray or the like. As a result, the invention has the advantage of good utilization of the installation space required for the holder. A further advance of the invention lies, from the aesthetic standpoint, in the unusual shaping of the holding element and its unusual displacement movement.
In a preferred configuration of the invention, the holding element is curved in an arc of a circle, it has the shape of a portion of the curved surface of a cylinder. The slideway guidance means of the holder in this configuration of the invention is constructed in the shape of an arc of a circle, it guides the holding element on a circular path coaxial with the notional axis of the cylindrical holding element.
In a further development of the invention the holder has a support element which provides support against tipping-over for a beverage container inserted into the insertion opening of the holding element, the support being provided at one point or over a circumferential region of the beverage container. The support element is pivotally mounted on the holding element so as to be able to pivot from a position in which it rests against the holding element into a position in which it projects away from the holding element and vice versa. The support reliably supports a beverage container inserted into the holder against tipping-over. Because the support element is pivotable into a position in which it rests against the holding element, it can be accommodated in a space-saving manner when the holder is not in use.
Preferably the support element is curved in an arc in correspondence with the holding element, that is to say its curvature is matched to that of the holding element. As a result, when the support element is not in use it can be pivoted into a space-saving position in which it rests against the holding element substantially over its entire length in the circumferential direction.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.